A Crime In A Hundred Acre Wood
by Prince of Pop
Summary: The Rescue Rangers were out to find a vacation spot to relax until they stopped at Pooh's house, until they discovered that Pooh's honey pots were missing and the Rescue Rangers offered to help Pooh along with his friends to help find Pooh's honey pots. But are the honey pots missing or stolen? Rescue Rangers and Winnie The Pooh are properties of Disney.
1. Prelude

**Prelude**

"I don't know gang, do you know a perfect spot to relax? I can hardly unwind knowing there maybe crimes back home as we know it.",

That was Chip, a chipmunk leader of the Rescue Rangers, a bit anxious about having a little vacation whenever there's trouble back home,

"Oh come Chipper me lad, unlike you the rest of us need to unwind after all the hard work of solving crimes, helping people in need and whatnot." said a big muscular yet bulgy mouse known as Monterey Jack,

"Yeah come on Chip, you gotta loosen up and live a little." another chipmunk known as Dale agreed,

"Well I guess you're right, I guess I do need to live a little sometimes." Chip sighs, then he asks,

"Gadet, have you found a perfect place to stop yet?",

"Well almost Chip." a cute mouse Gadget answered as she patrols the Ranger Plane, the she spotted the woods where is nice and quiet,

"Why don't we check around the forest and find a spot?" Gadget asked,

"Bonzer idea Gadget luv, I'd really pick that spot to relax, dontcha Zipper ol' boy." Monterey asked to a small fly named Zipper,

"Yeah." Zipper squeaked,

"Alright, just hold tight guys, it's gonna be rough." Gadget said as she set the Ranger Plane into high gear into the woods,

After a short while, they find some trails and went to a 3rd set of trial to the left, it all went smoothly until suddenly the Ranger Plane begun to klunk sputtering,

"Hey! What happened?" Dale asked panicked,

"The Ranger Plane, it's sputtering I can't control it much longer." Gadget answered, the Ranger Plane sputters rapidly and then a complete stop,

"Oh no. We're going down mates." Monterey said, the Ranger Plane was going down,

"YAAAAAAAAH!" everyone screamed in panic, then the Ranger Plane crashed into a big tree and they jumped off the plane falling down until they splashed into a golden yet very sticky liquid in a big pot which was spelled "Hunny",

" _Bleh_ , _phootey_ , Crickey, what is this stuff?" Monterey Jack asked,

"I don't know, but..." Dale began to taste it,

"But it tasted sweet." Dale said,

"Honey!" Gadget exclaimed,

"Yes?" Chip and Dale asked heartfully,

"No, this is honey. A sweet liquid that bees produce from flowers." Gadget said, the Zipper swims in the honey tasting it,

"But how can we get out?" Chip asked, until they heard someone coming closer,

"Dum-Dum-Dum-Dududedum-Dum. ' _giggles_ ' Time for a smackeral of honey for breakfast." said a sweet bear coming outside for a honey pot, that was Pooh bear, he reached for honey and Rangers began to call out,

"Wait! Don't eat us, we're in here!" they all called, but Pooh picked up a honey full of the Rescue Rangers.


	2. Chapter 1- Honey Pots Stolen

**Chapter 1**

Pooh reached for honey filled with the Rescue Rangers, they were about to enter Pooh's mouth, but luckily Zipper got out of the stick honey and flew right to Pooh's face to get his attention as he squeaks,

"Don't eat us!", that really got Pooh's attention,

"Hm? Excuse me, but are you trying to tell me something?" Pooh asked, Zipper squeaks as he pointed the Rangers were in his handful of stick honey, then Pooh saw them,

"Don't eat us!" Dale called,

"Oh bother, I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was about to eat you, but why are you all in my honey pot?" Pooh asked as he put the Rangers down,

"We crashed landed our plane to your house." Gadget answered,

"And we landed in honey...unfortunately." Chip said as he tries to clean off the honey from his jacket, then Pooh spotted the Ranger Plane on the top of his house damaged,

"Oh dear, it seems to be kinda broken like." Pooh said,

"Oh it happens, I can fix it." Gadget said, then Pooh gets the ladder to pick the damaged Ranger Plane,

"Oh, I'm sorry 'giggles' I didn't seem to catch your names." Pooh smiled,

"We're the Rescue Rangers. I'm Chip.",

"The name's Dale.",

"Monterey Jack's the name mate and here's me best pal Zipper.",

"I'm Gadget, nice to meet you."

"I'm Pooh and it's also nice to you Rescue Ran...uh Rescue uh...Ran...uh...Oh bother." Pooh said trying to remember the team name,

"Say pally, what's wrong with you?" Monterey asked,

"Well you see, I'm bear of very little brain, I always can't remember that much." Pooh explained,

"Oh dear, that's awful.' Gadget said sadly,

"Don't worry, it's an ol' habit of mine." Pooh giggled,

"Pooh!", someone called rushing to Pooh's house,

"Hello Piglet, I have a such little guests here." Pooh said, then as Piglet reached to Pooh, he saw the Rangers,

"My you're all such very small animals." Piglet said,

"We're the Rescue Rangers." Chip said,

"This is my very best friend, Piglet." Pooh introduce the Rangers to Piglet,

"Hi Piglet, my golly you're cute." Gadget said,

"Aw haha shucks, no one's ever called me cute before." Piglet giggled, then he asked,

"But why are you at Pooh's house?",

"We crash landed landed here by accident." Dale answered,

"We were out for a nice vacation spot, but I guess we're stuck out here." Monterey said,

"Then why don't you stay here in A Hundred Acre Wood?" Pooh asked,

"A Hundred Acre Wood?" Monterey asked,

"Oh yes, that's where we live." Pooh said,

"Why that reminds me of a time when I was travelling around camping through the Canadian woods, the forest were lacking cheese, but I did manage to forge some berries and nuts. I even..." while Monterey Jack was telling his stories, from the side of Pooh's house, 2 dastardly guys named Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump sneaked quietly trying to open the window, as Stan opens the window the house was clear, yet a bit messy full of honey pots, yet many were full of honey.

"Alright Heff, the coast is clear, come on." Stan said as he came in through the door,

"Uh coming Stan." Heff said, until he got stuck trying to come in through the window,

"Uh Stan? I'm gettin' kinda stuck." Heff said as he struggles to get through,

"Oh this is what happens when you eat between meals ya hose butt." Stan said,

"Well I'm big boned Stan, I'm a heffalump ya know." Heff reassured,

"Just be quiet get in here." Stan said as he tries to pull Heff,

"Uh okay." Heff said, Stan pulls as hard as he can and while he pulls Heff inside Heff's fabric began to rip and then,

 ***CRASH***

"Yipe!" Piglet ran and hides inside one of Pooh's empty honey pot,

"Whawhawha What was that?" Piglet asked jittering,

"Sounds like the noise is from Pooh's house." Dale answered, Pooh, Piglet and the Rangers were about to check inside what was going on inside, then Stan heard them coming,

"Quick grab as many pots as you can." Stan said grabbing honey pots quickly and Heff grabbed many pots too,

"Come on." Stan said and went back to that same window where they got inside in the first place, they threw the pots out and then they got out, grabbed the honey pots and ran just as Pooh, Piglet and the Rangers went inside,

" _'GASP'_ Oh dear, my honey pots are missing." Pooh gasped,

"Oh dddd dear, how could this have happened?" Piglet stuttered,

"By the looks of it, those missing honey pots are more likely to be stolen than missing. Look" Monterey Jack said as he point to the window, slightly damaged by expension from Heff's gut,

"Hey look, a clue." Chip said as he found a piece of fabric,

"What did you find Chip?" Gadget asked,

"It's a piece of fabric, looks like 100% khakis. Looks like we have a culprit or culprits who stole all your honey pots." Chip deduced,

"Could it be...hhhh Heffalumps?" Piglet asked,

"And Woozles?" Pooh asked,

"Heffa what and Woo hoo?" Dale asked,

"Heffalumps and Woozles." Pooh answered,

"What are they mates?" Monterey asked,

"Nasty animals who...ssss steals honey." Piglet stuttered,

"Steal honey? You don't say." Chip said, they stepped outside and discussed a plan to search for Pooh's honey pots, until...

"Hiya buddy bear!" someone called out bouncing, Pooh heard as he turned,

"Why hello Tig...", Pooh got bounced, it was Tigger,

"Hoohoohoohoooo! Say what's with all ruckus I heard while I ws bouncing about?" Tigger asked,

"My honey pots were stolen." Pooh answered sadly,

"GASP! Your honey pots were stolen!?" Tigger was shocked, then Tigger noticed the Ranger behind Pooh,

"Uh Pooh? Who are these teensie weensie rodents you got here?" Tigger asked,

"Oh, these are the uh..." Pooh tries to remember, but the Rangers introduced themselves to Tigger,

"We're the Rescue Rangers. I'm Chip."

"I'm Dale."

"Monterey Jack's the name mate. This is Zipper."

"And I'm Gadget."

"Well hello. I'm Tigger. T-I-double Gah- Er and that spells Tigger.", Dale laughs thinking Tiggers name sounds funny until Chip bashed him on the head,

"We're going to help Pooh pally find his honey pots." Monterey said,

"Oh you don't say. We'll I'm gonna help ya's for as I..." Tigger said and went gone for a second,

"Tigger the Private Ear will help solve the stolen honey pots case." Tigger said with his detective gear on,

"You're an investigator too?" Gadget asked,

"Sure, that's what this Private Ears do best." Tigger answered,

"Well Rangers, the game's a foot, we're going to help Pooh find his honey pots." Chip said,

"Rescue Rangers away!" they chanted as they charged until Piglet called,

"Wait!", they haulted,

"Look.", the Rangers went back and as found a clue that Piglet found,

"It's a trail of honey heading this way." Chip said, Tigger picked up a speck of honey tasted and made a disliked face,

"Bleh! Yep. It's honey alright, come ya bloaks follow that trail." Tigger said as everybody followed Tigger.

Meanwhile, Stan and Heff were carrying Pooh's honey pots they stole and then they found another target at Rabbit's house, they spotted Rabbit working in his garden,

"I bet this rabbit has honey pots, I'll get inside while you wait out and grab the pots and scram outta here. And try to keep quiet." Stan ordered,

"Right Stan quiet as a gah...mouse. Gah." Heff said hating the word mouse, they quietly sneaked through the woods, then far to an open area where Rabbit can't see them. Fortunately for them, Rabbit was far too busy on his garden to notice Stan and Heff. So then they quickly quietly sneaked to the back of Rabbit's house, Stan went to the window, looked around the property and found some honey pots. He checked the pots and they were full of honey. He grabbed the pots and tossed themo out the window passing them to Heff one by one.

"Alright. Let's go." Stan ordered as he went out the window, Heff's load of pots was about to lose balance,

"Uh Stan, I'm about to lose my balance, we better get home and find more. Whoa." Heff said,

"You're right, we better get them back and we'll find more." Stan agrees and they took off, Rabbit is finally done with his garden,

"There, my garden is finally finished and accounted for. Now I deserve a little carrot and honey snack." Rabbit said to himself, then he hummed all the way back inside until...

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

 _ **End of Chapter**_


	3. Chapter 2- Rabbit and Eeyore Joins In

**Chapter 2**

Not far from Rabbit's house, the Rangers along with Tigger, Piglet and Pooh were still on a trail where the drips of honey lead them,

"Hmm..." Tigger pondered,

"What is it Tigger?" Gadget asked,

"This trail of honey leads us to a trailer that looks awfully familiar." Tigger concluded,

"Think, think, think..." Pooh started thinking,

"Could this trail lead to a trail to..." Pooh asked until he was interupted by a scream,

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!",

"What was that just now?" Dale asked,

"That sounded like a..a..." Piglet stuttered,

"Rabbit. And it sounds like he's in trouble." Pooh said,

"Well Rangers another victim has called for help." Chip said,

"Rescue Rangers away!", the Rangers dashed as Pooh and his friends followed all the way to Rabbits house, Rabbit has began to gone into panic mode noticing his honey pots were all gone,

"Oh mymymy! My honey pots gone! GONE!" Rabbit shrieks, then he began to realize why his pots were gone, then his mood changed from panicky to peeved,

"That lousy honey smackeraling bear. I bet he stole my honey pots and ate all of my honey while I wasn't looking." Rabbit said to himself as he stumbled out of his house, the Rangers finally made it to the field to Rabbits house and as soon they were about to enter Rabbit's garden, Rabbit quickly grabbed his shovel and race to his garden,

"Stay out of my garden you pests!", then the Rangers pulled in their brakes seeing Rabbit is about to get them with a shovel,

"Run!" Chip shouted, then they split up around the garden,

"Come back here, you you miserable rodents! When I get a hold of you I'm gonna..." Rabbit shouted chasing the Rangers around until Pooh, Piglet and Tigger finally caught up,

"Rabbit!" Pooh called, Rabbit heard Pooh, then he puts down the shovel and stumbled towards Pooh,

"Pooh bear? Where's my honey pots? Hand them over." Rabbit demanded,

"But Rabbit I didn't have your honey pots." Pooh said in defense,

"Well, your pot bags to differ Pooh, you were out after my honey while I was gardening." Rabbit said,

"But Rabbit, Pooh wasn't at your house then, until now." Piglet said,

"Well, explain why are my honey pots gone?" Rabbit asked,

"Now wait a minute Bunny boy, are you saying that your honey pots were missing?" Tigger asked,

"Oh boy, that Private Ear thing." Rabbit sighed and answered,

"Yes, there were in my house the whole time, then I left them while I was out to my garden and when I went back inside, they're gone.",

"That means your honey pots are stolen too." Pooh said,

"Uh what? You mean, your honey pots are stolen Pooh? I'm so sorry I accused you.' Rabbit apologized,

"Oh that's alright Rabbit, after all we have more than enough help to find our honey pots." Pooh said,

"Well I'm glad, but do you mind to tell who are these rodents? Are they friends of yours?" Rabbit asked,

"Well hardly Rabbit, those are the Rescue Rangers." Piglet answered, then Rabbit turned,

"We came to help you." Chip said,

"Yeah until you chase us around with that blimin' shovel I would've gone in tussel with ya." Monterey Jack said,

"Oh my. I'm sorry, I didn't know you were with Pooh and help find the honey pots." Rabbit said as he felt bad about their earlier encounter,

"Can we look into your house for clues?" Gadget asked,

"Please by my guest." Rabbit answered,

So everybody went inside Rabbit's house looking for clues, Dale found a fruit bowl and thought it'd funny if he shoves a couple of grapes into his mouth,

"Hey guys check this out." Dale called out, everybody looked as he shoved a couple of grapes to his mouth and turned showing his chubby cheeks like a normal chipmunk would do, everybody giggled, even Gadget laughed, but didn't seem to work on Rabbit nor Chip, then Chip comes straight at Dale and bonks his head as Dale spits out the grapes,

"Hey what's the big idea? I was giving everyone a big laugh." Dale explained,

"Stop goofing around and keep looking." Chip said,

"Oh I will ya party pooper." Dale answered back and they continue to look, Tigger looked at the expended window the culprits left off,

"Hmmm...they came through this window I bet ya..." Tigger said and then he discovered something that stuck to a splinter,

"Toopeca! I found a clue fellers." Tigger exclaimed,

"What did you find Tigger?" Rabbit asked,

"Hoohoo, well it's a hair of yellow bellied Wolfenstein." Tigger explained,

"A yellow bellied Wolfenstein? Ah that's a bunch of hooey." Monterey said,

"Well then, how do you explain this hair Montey boy?" Tigger asked as she showed Monterey Jack the hair,

"How could it be yellow bellied Tigger me lad? That hair is gray." Monterey asked,

"Well it's ugh...oh...good point there." Tigger startled,

"Can I take a look at it TIgger?" Gadget asked,

"Hoohoohoo! Sure." Tigger said as he handed Gadget the hair, the she took out some kits, she pulled out a microscope just as large as the Rangers size, the Gadget puts the hair into the microscope,

"Just bear with while I run a little test. Hmm..." Gadget said, as she looked closely at the hair and she found out what it is,

"It's not hair, it's fur." she concluded,

"A fur? What kind?" Piglet asked,

"Well it's a good think I got a DNA tester along with me, you never know that comes in handy." Gadget said as she took out a DNA kit,

"How did you get that kit Gadget?" Dale asked,

"I got a little curious and I asked to have to help our future cases like these." Gadget explained, the she ran the test for a fur until about a minute the test was complete,

 _BZZ! BZZ! BZZ!_

"Huh. It seems the test shows the results it a bit inconclusive." Gadget concluded,

"How has that?" Pooh asked as he rubbed his head,

"Well, it doesn't say what this fur belongs to so to speak." Gadget answered,

"Hey look!" Chip called out from the window,

"More honey tracks.",

"And they're heading in that direction." Dale said,

"Come on everybody, no time is a wastin'." Tigger said as he bounced along to the trail of honey,

"Rabbit, aren't you coming along?" Pooh asked,

"Well I supposed I must, after our honey's been stolen." Rabbit said and he follows the gang to the trail.

Meanwhile,

Stan and Heff hurried along not noticing drops of honey leading their trail since they're dumb enough to notice it all,

"Uh Stan, I think about to lose my balance and about to lose my grip. Whoa!" Heff said, he's losing his balance and grip because of the number of honey pots he's carrying is about to tumble off from him,

"Hey watch it stupid and don't drop the honey!" Stan ordered,

"I can't help it I'm gonna Whoa! WHOA!" Heff complained until he walked backwards trying to gain his balance until he was about to...

"Sounds like somebody is in for a distress. Not that I care.", that was Eeyore, a very gloomy donkey who now heard that Heff is about to crash his house,

 _*CRASH*_

"HONK!" Eeyore exclaimed,

"Oof!" Heff exclaimed, the honey jars tumbled to the ground on Heff and Eeyore, the Stan rushed over and grabbed Heff's trunk,

"Come on ya peanut breath, get the pots back and get outta here." Stan said,

"Uh coming Stan." Heff said, and grabs the pots back and left Eeyore,

"What's all this about?" Eeyore said to himself and found that his house broke down,

"Should've known. Better fix my house...again." Eeyore said again,

Not far from Eeyore's field, Pooh and his friends still followed the honey trail and they lead to Eeyore,

"Look. There's Eeyore, maybe he can help us." Pooh said, then Tigger bounced along towards Eeyore,

"Hey donkey boy!" Tigger shouted and bounced Eeyore,

"Hello Tigger, down to a private ear business?" Eeyore asked,

"Hoohoo. Glad you noticed Eeyore, now do you know any thieves that are lurking about?" Tigger,

"What thieves? What do they steal?" Eeyore asked,

"They stole out honey pots and we're following the trial of honey to lead these culprits." Rabbit said,

"Did they steal your honey too?" Chip asked,

"Nope. Never cared much for honey." Eeyore answered, Pooh noticed Eeyore's house was crumpled and asked,

"Oh dear Eeyore, what happened to your house?"

"Some huge character stumbled and smashed my house and crashed onto me." Eeyore answered,

"Ddd did you see who it was that crashed into you Eeyore?" Piglet asked,

"Nope. I didn't even notice who it, but I noticed he was taking the honey jars." Eeyore said,

"Could that be the same culprit who stole the honey pots?" Gadget asked,

"Well it looks like it Gadget love." Monterey said, then Zipper buzzed about and found the honey trail which the culprits left off, he squeaks,

"Good going Zipper." Dale said,

"It looks like the trail is heading that way to Kanga's house." Piglet said,

"Well then come bloaks. to Miss Kanga's house. Hoohoohoohoooo!" Tigger said and bounced along the way,

"Come one Eeyore, let's follow Tigger." Rabbit said,

"Somehow I'm glad they wanted me in." Eeyore said to himself, as they followed the honey trail that leads to Kanga's house, Rangers took their time to introduce themselves to Eeyore,

"By the way, we're the Rescue Rangers." Gadget said,

"It's nice to meet you, not that you mind at all." Eeyore said,

"Of course we don't mind mate." Monterey said,

"So are you sure don't know who that culprit is that knocked you out and your house?" Chip asked,

"Well...if I can recall, that character who bumped into me looks kinda like a big guy with a long nose and there was another I heard, but didn't see him." Eeyore explained,

"A big guy with a long nose huh?" Dale pondered,

"Do you think that's one of those Heffalumps and Woozles characters?" Dale asked,

"Oh don't be silly Dale, who knows what those characters are and stole the honey pots.' Gadget said, as they keep on the trail Pooh heard a rumbly in his tumbly

 _*Gurgle*_

"Oh bother." Pooh said,

"Say Pooh bear, what was that?" Monterey asked,

"Oh it's my tummy, it wants some honey so bad." Pooh answered,

"I promise we'll get your pots back in no time Pooh, but we have to keep going." Chip said,

"You're right." Pooh agrees and continues on a trail of honey.

 ** _End of Chapter_**


	4. Chapter 3- The Hideout

**Chapter 3**

Stan and Heff were already at Kanga and Roo's house, the picked up more pots which is a good thing since Kanga and Roo are already out,

"Okay that's all the honey. Let's go." Stan said, then Heff saw a picture of Roo before heading out,

"GAH! Stan! That's the giant mouse house! AHAHAAA!" Heff screamed hysterically and ran outside past Stan,

"Would you get over your silly fear you hose brain!" Stan shouted and ran after Heff.

Shortly after Stan and Heff left, Kanga and Roo arrived home and they found no mess until...

"Mama! Our honey is gone." Roo called,

"Oh dear, who could've taken our honey?" Kanga asked until they heard,

"Helooooo!" Tigger called,

"It's Tigger." Roo hopped excitedly and hops outside,

"Hello my favourite lil' nippper." Tigger stopped and catches Roo laughing as the others finally caught up to Tigger,

"Did you come out here to play Tigger?" Roo asked,

"No time for playing Roo boy, we got some honey snatchers to find and honey pots to get back." Tigger explained,

"You're looking for honey pots dear?" Kanga asked,

"Yes, have you seen the 'gasp' thieves Kanga?" Rabbit asked about to catch his breath,

"Well I haven't seen anyone lately, we're just out to have a nice walk around the woods, but when we returned home, our honey was gone." Kanga explained,

" _'GASP'_ No honey? Oh bother, we gotta find the pots soon." Pooh exclaimed with a sad tone,

"Now calm down Pooh, at least know the culprits can't be too far, we'll catch up to em' and get the honey pots back to everyone." Chip said, Pooh began to smile knowing the Rescue Rangers are the best chance and hope to get the honey pots back in no time if not sooner.

A few moments later, everybody began searching for more clues and lately they found nothing except the mess that Heff made before Kanga and Roo returned, Zipper squeaks in alarm that caught everbody's attention which he yet found a clue,

"Look." Gadget pointed to a clue, that was a print on the wall,

"It's a foot print." Rabbit said,

"I think I recogonized that foot print, it looks like a GASP, it maybe a..." Tigger said,

"A hehehe...heffalump print?" Piglet stuttered,

"If that print's belong to a heffalump, I bet I know a certain heffalump." Roo said and the continued,

"Remember that big heffalump with a snooty woozle, the time when they were big mice?",

"Think, think, think..." Pooh started to remember little by little until,

"GASP! You don't mean these 2 whom we know from before?" Tigger asked,

"You know them?" Dale asked,

"Yes, they've tried to steal honey from us before and now they're at it again." Rabbit answered,

"If that's them, then we better get to them quickly, because my tummy can't wait any longer." Pooh said and began to rush off outside,

"Wait for us Pooh." Piglet called following Pooh,

"Rescue Rangers away! Again!",

"Mama can I help them find the honey can I?" Roo asked,

"Yeah can he please Mrs. Kanga?" Tigger asked,

"Well alright, have Roo back before sun down." Kanga said,

"Bye bye Mama." Roo waved as he bounced along with Tigger and their honey pot hunting continues.

Meanwhile,

Stan and Heff quickly took a shortcut to their new hideout and soon they arrived to a hideout and put the stolen honey pots down,

"We got all the pots of honey we could find boss?" Stan said,

"Excellent work gentlemen." a mysterious person said very pleased,

"Uh, I have a feeling we're getting company coming soon. Ump!" Heff said as Stan yanks his trunk,

"Shut up ya pea brained lunk head." Stan demanded,

"Oh let them come, they're about to get what's coming to them." the mysterious person giggled,

Not far from the hideout, the Rangers, Pooh, Tigger and his friends were still on a road to find the honey pots and the they found a few trials where one of them is a shortcut to the hideout.

"Crikeys. Which way mates?" Monterey asked,

"Hmm. Good question." Tigger said,

"I saw take this way. Not that anybody would agree." Eeyore suggested a trial to the right,

"Now Eeyore, a rabbit such a myself knows the best direction there is and I say to take the straight away." Rabbit said,

"I don't think so Rabbit, we should take the other straight trial." Gadget suggested,

"Nah. I TIgger, Private Ear says we take the lefty direction there." Tigger suggested the left way, while everybody tries to debate which way leads to the hideout, Pooh's stomach still growls for honey desperately.

"Oh bother." Pooh said, then suddenly he found bees swarming around a honey tree,

"Bees. And when there are bees, theres honey about." Pooh said to himself and went to a honey tree as everybody else are still debating,

"Well I say we go that a way and that's final." Tigger said,

"Well let's let Pooh decide." Rabbit said,

"Good idea. Which way you think we should go Pooh?" Chip asked and until no sight of Pooh,

"Pooh Bear?" Rabbit said,

"Where did he go?" Dale asked, they looked around until,

"Look, there he is." Gadget spotted him,

"Oh dear, Pooh must've found a honey tree." Piglet said, they went to Pooh,

"Say Pooh ol' pally, whatcha doin' climbing up a tree for?" Monterey asked,

"I found this tree that has honey, because I notice the bees are buzzing around Monterey." Pooh answered, then he quickly climbed up and as he reached to the opening where the bees and in and out he peeks in and reaches for honey until the bees were alarmed charging at Pooh,

"Ouch!" Pooh exclaimed and falls off the tree and landed on his friends, the bees notice they got company and...

"Dadadadaaadadaaaaaa! CHARGE!", the bees kamikazes towards,

"RUUUUN!" Tigger shouted,

"YAAAAA!" everyone ran to a direction which they didn't even debated quickly because the bees chasing them,

"Zipper, try to get the bees attention." Chip asked, the Zipper buzzed towards the swarm of bees, he squeaks for attention, but the bees didn't even buy it,

"Uh oh." Zipper squeaks and buzzed back to his friends and the bees keeps on following them,

"Quick, to the bushes we'll lose em'!" Rabbit said, they made it to the brush, but the brush leads them to a river and falls,

"YAAAAAAAAAA!"

 ***SPLASH***

The bees lost sight of them and buzzed back to the tree, everybody swims to the other side and shaking themselves off,

"Remind me not to help Pooh and this honey tree business." Rabbit said,

"If those blimin' bees were still at us, I could've rough em' up." Monterey said,

"Look!" Roo exlaimed,

"What is it Roo?" Tigger asked,

"There's a cave over there." Roo said, there was a large cave which is about 10,000 yards away from them,

"Well, I guess we can regroup there and continue on our pursuit." Gadget said,

"Well then there's no tim to lose." Rabbit said, and the walk up to the cave.

A few moments later, they finally reached to the cave,

"I can't wait to rest, my feet are saying that they need a break." Pooh said,

"Even my hooves are hollarin' at me." Eeyore said,

"Ssh! Listen I heard somethin'." Tigger said, then they heard voice from the other said of the cave,

"We'll find more honey by stealing them from the honey trees and beehives..." That was Stan's voice,

"GASP!" Tigger exclaimed,

"Did you hear that?" Chip asked,

"They're gonna steal honey from trees and hives." Dale said.

"Crikeys!",

"Golly!",

" _'GASP'_ That's means...No honey!" Pooh exclaimed with anxiety.

 ** _End of Chapter_**


	5. Chapter 4- The Stakeout and Campsite Fun

**Chapter 4**

"Stealing honey from trees and hives? Well that's just plain hypocrimiminimal." Tigger said,

"I can't believe this they're stealing honey from our homes, now they're gonna steal honey all over the Hundred Acre Wood." Rabbit said,

"What are they gonna do next steal honey all over the world?" Monterey asked, then they hear more details from the inside of the cave,

"Soon we will steal more honey all over the world, trade them with corn syrup and sell em' to the black market." said the mysterious voice explaining the plans,

"I knew it. Whoever they they'll soon gonna get a big tusslin' from ol' Monterey Jack." Monterey said as he makes his moves like a boxer,

"So what will we do now boss?" Stan asked,

"We'll start searching for wild honey in the morning, you two will stand guard so no outsiders will find our hideout, my minions will keep you company while they watch over the honey pots you stole and gathered, meanwhile I'm gonna take little nap. And don't even think of touching honey, if you want snacks, forge em' yourselves." someone ordered, as they all heard of what's gonna come down, they stepped away from the hideout cave and hide while Stan and Heff were on guard duty at the passage of the hideout,

"We'll have to hide over there on these woods so they won't see, but we can see them from the distance." Gadget whispered, everyone agreed, they crept quietly to the woods and they make their own stakeout,

"Stakeoutings is one of the Tiggers do the best." Tigger said as he watches Stan and Heff from afar along with Dale watching too, then he looked back and say a light,

"Hey. What are you doing? Are you gonna get us caught?" Dale asked,

"Oh relax you knucklehead, we might as well camp out while we're on a stake out." Chip said,

"I love camp outs. They're always fun and we always have camp outs." Pooh said smiling,

"We can play games, have s'mores and tell stories." Gadget said,

"Yeah. Ghosts stories." Tigger said,

"Oh dddd dear. Not ghosts stories." Piglets stuttered,

"Tigger, no ghosts stories, you're scaring Piglet." Rabbit said,

"D'oh fine. Party pooper Rabbit." Tigger said disappointed under his breath,

They began to have s'mores, the Pooh realized he had his honey pot with him all this time, with all the events going on, he forgot he still have honey left in his pot,

"Oh. I must've forgot that I still have honey." Pooh said to himself, he dunked his s'mores into his honey and ate and loved it,

"So you Rangers help people?" Roo asked,

"Of course we do, we even help when the police are too busy with other work and that's when we come in." Chip answered,

"And you do all the private ear business Tigger pally?" Monterey asked,

"Well not all the time, he messed up the first time, until he had done a better job." Rabbit said,

"He's right, it's all true. HA HA!" Tigger said laughing,

"What did he mess up?" Gadget asked,

"Well, he tried to make the case the Piglet gave honey to, then we learned that my pot was missing and we believe that Piglet took my pot." Rabbit explained,

"Golly." Gadget exclaimed,

"Is that really true." Dale asked,

"Yes. But Tigger confessed that I he did, he wanted to prove that he wanted to do great job of solving cases." Piglet said,

"Tigger redeemed himself in solving of why my tail went missing and my tail was the real culprit. I learned to appreciate my tails company even more." Eeyore said,

"Oh yes. I do remember." Pooh said,

"We all thought his tail was my worm wrangler." Rabbit said,

"My bee tickler." Pooh said,

"My bully bamboolzler." Piglet said,

"And my uncle Torbett's bell rope." someone said from above, everyone looked and Piglet saw

"Look it's Owl.",

"Hello dear friends." Owl said as he fluttered down to the campsite,

"Hello Owl, how long have you been up here." Pooh asked,

"Just now when I heard about your story of Eeyore's tail on the account of Tigger's investigation case on the tail." Owl explained, then he noticed what's going with them in the woods and saw they have company with them,

"I say, what's going here and who are you little guests?" Owl asked,

"They're the Rescue Rangers Owl and we're on a stakeout for getting our honey back." Piglet explained,

"Hi." Gadget said as the Rangers greeting Owl,

"Oh hello. It's wonderful to have such a nice guest in the Hundred Acre Wood. Say, a stakeout? Getting honey, what's all this about?" Owl greeted with the Rangers and asked,

"We're looking at these 2 on guard duty." Tigger said,

"And they stole our honey pots." Rabbit said,

"And we heard they're gonna steal more honey all over a Hundred Acre Wood." Monterey said,

"And we've got to stop them from stealing honey and get them back." Pooh said,

"Oh my, that was quite an event going on." Owl said,

Moments later, Owl began to tell stories about his family's and ancestors as he always does,

"And my great great great uncle Academies flew through Alaska in a blizzard, hasn't even frozen his feathers during his flight and he landed himself into Siberia and took a long winter vacation there. Ho ho, uncle Academies loves to take risks in his travels." Owl laughs, the Rangers loved Owls stories,

"Yes, that story is more amusing every time you tell it." Rabbit said sounded bored,

"Say Owl ol' chap, your story reminds me of how I travelled into Siberia meself and that was right before I met Zipper and before I joined with the Rangers. I was out to gaze into the Russian culture out in the cold that it, I found meself into a warm bunker and then that's when I smelled a goat milk Camembert ch..chee...cheeeeeeeeese! Of course me moms name is Camembert Kate and me dad is Cheddarhead Charlie..."

30 minutes later,

"And then I Russian squatted by to me boat and into my house sailed away back to sea." Monterey said,

"Well, that's quite a story. I'd love to hear more of your stories, but I must get home." Owl said,

"And Owl, please keep an eye on these 2 culprits and hide your honey no matter what." Rabbit said,

"I'll be airborne and sure they won't get any of my honey and thanks for the heads up Rabbit. I must be off." Owl said and flew up mid air,

"Oh and if you guys were in the neighbourhood, please bring the Rescue Rangers along. Ta-ta." Owl called and flew away,

"Good-bye Owl. Pooh waved,

Moments later, they began to play a game of Go Fish, of which of course 4 players will take turns, which Pooh, Rabbit and Chip and Monterey goes first,

"You have any 7s Pooh?" Chip asked,

"Um...well..." Pooh tries to answer but he couldn't figure out how it's done,

"Look Pooh, if you don't have 7s, you say 'Go Fish', but if you do have any, then give em to a player who asked you."Rabbit said,

"Oh I think I got it now. 'giggles' Go Fish." Pooh answered,

"Say Rabbit pally, ya got any Kings?", Monterey asked,

"Go Fish Monterey." Rabbit answered, as they played Go Fish, Gadget was working on a new invention out of wood, grass and leaves, Roo and made some drawings on the dirt while Eeyore watched, Piglet found a few flowers and picked them and Tigger, Dale and Zipper were still on a look out,

"Anything yet boys?" Rabbit called,

"Nuh uh." Dale shook his head,

"Nothing yet bunny boy." Tigger answered,

After a while from Go Fish, they even played Charades, Rabbit goes first,

"Alright everyone, the topic is 'ahem' thing." Rabbit said, he counted 2 fingers shown

"Okay um..2 words." Gadget said, the Rabbit signals more guesses,

"First word." Piglet said,

"Point...uh...pointy." Monterey said, Rabbit shock his head point directly at Pooh,

"Pooh." Dale said, Rabbit keeps pointing,

"Honey?" Pooh asked, Rabbit nodded, signals more,

"Now second word." Roo said, then Rabbit points a tree,

"Woods?" everyone said, Rabbit shook his head,

"Tree? Honey Tree!" Pooh said,

"That's correct Pooh. You're next." Rabbit said, so Pooh goes next

"Now it's a thing." Pooh said, then signals,

"One word." Chip said, Pooh pointed at Tigger

"Tigger?" Tigger asked,

"No. Stripes." Piglet said,

"One letter." Eeyore said,

"B. Bees." Gadget said,

"Yes." Pooh said, then Gadget goes next,

Far from the distance, Heff heard a muffles noises from the woods with a light,

"Uh...Stan, I think I heard something out there." Heff said feeling anxious,

"Probably some campers, who cares about them anyways they're not gonna bother us so keep quiet and keep your guard up lard brain." Stan ordered,

"Uh yeah keep my guard." Heff giggled, meanwhile back at the campsight,

"Oh bother. I never knew it was such a hard guess." Pooh said, it was Chip who gets to go next after found a right guess,

"Topic is career." Chip said,

"Is it detective?" Dale asked,

"D'oh!" Chip facepalmed himself,

"How did you know?",

"Well it was the first thing that came to mind." Dale said and he goes next,

"Topic is food." Dale said,

"One word." Tigger said, Dale was prepared for the signals until

"Ouch.", something dropped onto Piglet's head,

"Oh my, an acorn." Piglet picked it up,

"Bingo." Dale said,

"Does that mean I'm next Pooh?" Piglet asked,

"Yes Piglet, if it wasn't for that acorn, you wouldn't have get to go next." Pooh said, then Piglet goes and gave them signals for the friends to guess, they keep playing for over an hour until they were exhausted and fell asleep.

The next morning, everyone was sleeping, Pooh had a jar in his hand, while Gadget sleeps on his tummy cuddled up, Dale and Zipper sleeps on Eeyore's back, Piglet and Roo slept next to each other with Monterey Jack with him, Chip sleeps on Rabbits head and Tigger just woke up half asleep.

" _YAWN..._ Boy, that was a long night. It's good thing I kept in...huh?" Tigger said to himself, until he saw something far from the distance, he grabbed a binoculars, he saw Heff and Stan along with those no good characters like a mole, a lizard, a cat and a rat and one of them looks like a big cat with a scheming face wearing purple tux and they got more honey pots in their possession, gathered them in the cave and they left with a big cat like character behind,

"GASP! It's the culprits and they stole more honey. I gotta warn everyone." Tigger said to himself bounces back to the campsite,

"HEY! WAKE UP! WE GOT AN EMERGENCY! GET UP YA BLOKES! WE GOTTA GET MOVIN' ON THE DOUBLE!" Tigger shouted waking everyone up,

"Oh what is it Tigger? Can't you see I'm trying to have a beauty sleep." Rabbit muttered half awake,

" _YAWN_...Yeah, what's going now Tigger?" Chip asked as he woke up,

"It's the crimiminals, they've stolen more honey and I saw more nasty looking characters with them." Tigger answered,

"Um...perhaps we should check it out?" Pooh asked,

"Great idea Pooh boy, they're already left, but we have to be very quiet, because one of them is still in there." Tigger said,

"Well then let's go mates." Monterery said,

"No time to waste." Gadget said,

"Yeah. Posthaste." Dale said,

So the quickly went back to the secret hideout cave, they checked to see if anyone is heading back to the hideout and thus no one returned yet, so they quietly crept into the cave, they kept creeping quietly and slowly until they spotted a character,

"Hide." Rabbit whispered and hide behind a big boulder by the corner where no can see them,

"That's one of the characters I saw earlier." Tigger said as he pointed,

"Golly. It can't be." Gadget gasped,

"The nerve." Monterey said punching his palm,

"That guy you saw Tigger." Daled said,

"Is Fat Cat." Chip said, yep it was Fat Cat alright as he gave an evil laugh with a grasp of stolen honey.

"AAAHAAAAHAAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!"

 _ **End Of Chapter**_


	6. Chapter 5- Captured

**Chapter 5**

The Rangers, Pooh and his friends were shocked to discover that it was Fat Cat's doing to steal honey all over A Hundred Acre Wood and the one who hired Stan and Heff to steal them,

"Heeheeheeeeee! My golden precious honey. Once I collect all the honey all over the woods, we'll collect more all over town and then trade them in a blackmarket replacing them with corn oil mixed in with corn starch as fake honey and I'll be rich off the blackmarket." Fat Cat said to himself acting like he's talking to all the honey,

"The honey blackmarket?" Pooh whispered,

"It's like paying for the product which is illegal and they're gonna put fake honey on the shalves in town and you'll be getting fake honey instead of pure honey." Gadget concluded,

"Oh no. That's terrible." Pooh gasped,

"Shh. Hide." Tigger whispered alarming everyone to hide as someone was coming into the hideout, it was Stan and Heff who returned with more honey,

"Here's more honey boss." Stan said,

"Excellent gentlemen. And would you mind doing me a teensy favour?" Fat Cat asked,

"Uhh...what would that be boss?" Heff asked,

"Would you come get my minions for a second?" Fat Cat asked,

"Sure." Stan said, then he and Heff went to get Fat Cat's lackies, Mepps, Mole, Wart and Snout and then they came back moments later,

"Say boss, what do you want us for?" Snout asked,

"Would you gentlemen be so kind to take care of a special problem?" Fat Cat asked,

"Anything boss." Mepps said,

"What special problem?" Mole asked,

"We have an unexpected company." Fat Cat said, he suspected Pooh and the others were eavesdropping,

"Oh bother." Pooh whispered,

"Do you think they heard us?" Tigger whispered,

"Ssh. Keep quiet everyone." Rabbit whispered, as ordered, Fat Cat's minions, Stan and Heff crept towards the very rock where they were hiding, they tried their best to keep quiet until Piglet's nose began to tickle about to sneeze,

"Aaa..Aaah..."

"No Piglet, don't sneeze, you'll get us caught." Gadget whispered as she blocked Piglet's nose,

"Thanks Ggg Gaaaah...AAAAACHOOOO!" Piglet sneezed, they heard it and they jumped out,

"AHA!",

"Caught you red handed!" Stan said,

"Oh bother bother." Pooh said, then Fat Cat went to check them out,

"Well, I never seen you characters before. May I ask whom might you be? " Fat Cat asked,

"Um, my name is Winnie The Pooh and everyone calls me Pooh Bear." Pooh smiled,

"HAHAHAAA!" Fat Cat laughed,

"Winnie The Pooh? AHAHAAA! My my, that's a very humourous name. Hmmm...what's that you got there?" Fat Cat was amused and asked, until he found the Rescuse Rangers was with Pooh and his friends,

"GAH! It's the Rescue Rangers! What are they doing here?!" Fat Cat exclaimed,

"We over heard your plan Fat Cat." Chip said,

"We came to find the stolen honey pots that you took from Pooh and his friends all over the woods." Dale said,

"And we're not gonna let get away with this." Monterey Jack said,

"GET THEM!" Fat Cat ordered Stan, Heff and his minions to capture them,

"RUN!" Rabbit shouted, then Mepps and Snout blocked the exit of the hideout cave and captured Rabbit, Tigger bounced in front of Fat Cat,

"Alright you honey snatcher, you're under arrest in the name of law of Tigger Private Ear, put em' up." Tigger said making his boxing stance,

"Alright, if you insist." Fat Cat offered a fight with Tigger until Stan and Wart jumps on Tigger restraining him, then Mole captured Piglet,

"He he heeeelp!" Piglet shouted,

"Protect the honey!" Fat Cat ordered, Heff protected the hords of honey jars and still has a couple of jars he and Stan just stole moments ago,

"Hey! You put that honey down ya pachyderm. Come on mate put um' up and fight me." Monterey Jack took his stance wanting Heff to fight him,

"Uh...Ah! A mouse! IT'S A MOUSE! AAAAHHAAHAAAA!" Heff screamed as he jumped and ran silly from Monterey and then...

"Freeze!" Gadget shouted, the Heff pulled his own brakes as he saw Gadget in front of him with her plunger gun.

"Stay right where you are!" she ordered,

"GAH! ANOTHER MOUSE! GAAAAHAHAAAAA!" then Heff ran away from Gadget,

"Hey! Remember me?" Roo asked wanting a fight,

"IT'S A GIANT MOUSE! GAAAAAHH!" Heff screams and ran away about to head to the woods,

"Hey! Get back here you bumbling idiot!" Stan called,

"Bring him back now!" Fat Cat ordered,

"I'll get him back boss." Stan said as he went after Heff, then Chip and Dale were captured, then Eeyore was restrianed, Monterey noticed that everybody else were captured except for Gadget, Pooh and himself, then he called for Pooh,

"Hey Pooh boy!", then Pooh heard Monterey's voice and rushed towards him and Gadget, then he grabs Gadget,

"Hey Monty, what are you...AAAAAAAAAH!", Gadget was about to asked, but he tossed her towards Pooh and Pooh caught her,

"You take Gadget and go get help mate!' Monterey called,

"I will." Pooh said,

"Zipper!" he called for Zipper, then he heard him and flew to him

"Go with Pooh and Gadget." Monterey instructed,

"Yes sir." Zipper buzzed,

"Take me pal Zipper with you and hurry! Hey!" he called until he's finally captured by Snout,

"Monty!" Gadget shouted,

"Come on Gadget I got an idea." Pooh said as he continued to run away to get help.

"Boss, that bear's getting away." Mole said,

"Let him go, he left his friends behind which is perfect." Fat Cat said smiling evily,

"That Pooh Bear running away." Rabbit fussed really peeved,

"No worries mate, I told Pooh boy to find help." Monterey said,

"You did?" Rabbit asked,

"Yeah, Gadget and Zipper will help him." Monterey answered,

"Please hurry Pooh." Piglet said,

Not that far from the hideout, Pooh ran with Gadget in his arms with Zipper buzzing beside them until after the're in the woods, they finally stopped,

"Bother, I can't take much running away." Pooh said about to catch his breath and puts Gadget down,

"Say Pooh, you said you had an idea. So, what's your idea?" Gadget asked,

"Hmm...Think think..." Pooh said as he tries to remember his idea,

"I know, come along Gadget, I know where to find help." Pooh said as he walked, then Gadget and Zipper followed.

 _ **End of Chapter**_


	7. Chapter 6- Reenforcements

**Chapter 6**

Pooh headed out part of the woods while Gadget and Zipper follows. Then moments later Pooh found sight of a tree dead ahead, a tree with a door with a couple of gaps and a wooden shingled roof on top of the door.

"Aha. I'm sure they can help us." Pooh said,

"Who's they?" Gadget asked,

"You'll see. That is if they're home." Pooh answered, he opened the door and went inside. While inside Gadget and Zipper saw hoards of junk and knick knacks and she seems fascinated, then they hear chattering from across, so Pooh noticed they were home.

"'giggle' It seems they are home after all. Hello!" Pooh called, then those characters heard Pooh chattering and running around panicking until Pooh found them. Those 3 characters were the pack rats.

"Oh there you are. I'm so glad you pack rats are home." Pooh said, the pack rats were flabbergasted,

"You see our friends have caught a bad situation and I was hoping if you can help us?" Pooh asked, the pack rats huddled and chattering in whether they'll help put or not, the Gadget stepped up,

"Please, he means is that our friends are in deep trouble and we need your help. Please?" Gadget pleaded, then the pack rats turned and saw Gadget making a cute sad puppy face pleading, they were heart struck and they went up to chattering.

"So are you gonna help us?" Gadget asked,

"Yeah Yeah, we help we help." one of the pack rats answered,

"Oh thank you!" Gadget squealed and hugged the pack rats,

"'giggle' Alright. Come along, I know a friend of mine who can also help us follow me." Pooh said and went ahead with everybody following.

The walked around the woods, the pack rats were really infatuated with Gadget's stunning appearance as they followed her.

"Uh Pooh, shouldn't we go back and save our friends?" Gadget asked, Zipper squeaked agreeing her,

"Well...I know another friend of mine who would help us, all we have to is to find his HOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLE!" Pooh suddenly fall into a hole,

"Pooh! Are you alright?" Gadget called,

"Yes. This is the hole of my friend's home." Pooh said,

"Well. I didn't exsspect company. Pooh bear, ssay why are you doin' in my tunnelss."

"Hello Gopher, would you mind helping us out?" Pooh asked,

"Well, not at all Pooh. Say, what do you mean by us?" Gopher asked,

"Well..." before Pooh can answer, Gadget, Zipper and the Pack Rats arrived,

"Our friends were held hostage at secret cave by Fat Cat." Gadget answered,

"Well sssure, I'll be glad to help and...sssay, why are these thieving varmints doing here?" Gopher asked noticing the Pack Rats,

"They're helping us." Pooh answered,

"Yeah Yeah." Zipper squeaked,

"Yeah we help we help." one of the pack rats said nodding,

"Follow me." Gopher said taking them to his workshop, Gadget was amazed by the looks of his tunnels being dug up by Gopher by himself, until they reach to the workshop,

"Is that your workshop?" Gadget asked,

"Indeedie." Gopher said,

"I have my own workshop at the Rescue Rangers headquarters, plus I made countless inventions myself." Gadget said,

"Well, you're quite a handy rodent yourself." Gopher complimented,

"Thank you." Gadget smiled,

"Ssso what do you need help with anyway?" Gopher asked,

"Well we need something to help take the honey pots from Fat Cat and return them to their rightful owners including my pot." Pooh said,

"Honey potsss you sssay?" Gopher asked,

"Stan and Heff stole honey pots all over the Hundred Acre Wood and bought them to Fat Cat at a secret cave we've found." Gadget explained until she thought of something that could help,

"May I borrow your tools Gopher?",

"Sure." Gopher said,

"What are you gonna do now Gadget?" Pooh asked,

"I'm gonna make us a walkie talkie so we can communicate while we gather the stolen honey pots." Gadget said,

"I'll help you out." Gopher offered,

"Thanks Gopher."

A few moments later, the walkie talkies were done, made of wood and some wiring job with an antenna with a speakers and a few buttons. They were amazed with Gadget's invention with Gopher's help

"Done.", then she tossed the other ones to Gopher and Pooh, she gave it a test run, as she run from the distance in the tunnels

" _Testing...testing. Is it working guys_?" Gadget asked through her walkie talkie,

" _Working._ " Gopher answered,

" _Um. It seems to be working...I think._ " Pooh said,

"Perfect." Gadget said to herself and ran back to them, they huddled up,

"Now I have a plan, the Pack Rats and I will head up to get the pots while you catch em' and gather them up and..." Gadget formulated the plan while the other listened.

Meanwhile, back at the secret cave,

"Excellent work boys. Now I must go and take nice beauty cat nap and you two guard outside so our old friends might comeback and you idiots guard the honey." Fat Cat ordered,

"No problem boss." Stan said as he and Heff went outside the cave on guard duty while Fat Cats minions guard the honey,

"'YAWN' I'm sleepy myself." Mole said yawing,

"Hey we can't sleep, we're on guard duty all the honey remember?" Snout said,

"Yeah, but we'll take a quick snooze and we'll wake up before boss can." Mepps

"I agree, just a quick nap won't hurt, besides those bunch who ran away might not be back anyways." Wart said closing his eyes,

"Alright, but just a 15 minute nap and that's it." Snout reluctantly agree and takes a nap. While they're sleeping, the friends were getting a little patient for the others to comeback,

"Do you think Pooh will come back soon?" Piglet asked,

"I'm sure he will find help and get us somehow." Chip assured,

"Gadget love better get back here soon, I'm about to go threw a cheese withdrawl." Monterey said,

"Cheese withdrawl?" Roo asked,

"He can't go one minute without cheese." Chip said,

"If they don't come back soon. We're doomed." Eeyore said very doubtedly,

"Look." Tigger gasped as he noticed someone's digging a hole from the bottom, Gadget and the Pack Rats popped out,

"Gadget!" Dale exclaimed excitedly,

"Shhh. We're gonna gather honey down the hole while we free you." Gadget said quietly,

"Why are the Pack Rats with you?" Rabbit asked,

"They're helping." Gadget asnwer,

"Yeah Yeah Yeah We help." The Pack Rats said, so they quietly gathered the pots and dropped them one by one to the hole where Pooh and Gopher catches them and gathered them to the workshop, while doing so the Pack Rats exchanged the pots with walnuts and Gadget sets the others free by chewing the rope, then she instructed Zipper to go to the neares honeytree to communicate with the bees to help out,

" _How many more Gadget?_ " Pooh asked on his walkie talkie, she counted them and answered,

" _You're half way done guys. Keep it up._ ",

" _Will do._ " Gopher said,

Shortly with just a few pots left, Rabbit heard that Fat Cat is on his way back from his nap,

"Hurry guys, Fat Cat's coming back!" Rabbit said in a slight panic,

"Just a couple more and done." Gadget said, the Pack Rats put down the last walnuts and the job is done,

" _Well done guys. Our work here is..._ " Gadget said on the walkie talkie until,

"MY HONEY!" Fat Cat screamed, then noticed the honeypots were replaced with walnuts,

"Walnuts!? YOU BUMBLING NINCOMPOOPS! WAKE UP!" he shouts at his minions, then Stan and Heff heard the shouting and returned from their post,

"What's going boss?" Stan asked,

"STAN! The honey's gone and they stole em'!" Heff exlaimed,

"GET THEM!" Fat Cat exclaimed as his minions went after them, Tigger bounced towards them and bounced on their heads,

"Hoohoohoohoooo! Now that's using your head." Tigger joked as he gather his friends down the hole, Rabbit ordered,

"Quick into the hole!",

"After them, they went through this hole!" Fat Cat ordered,

"You go in and get the honey back." Stan said,

"Uh uh, no way I can't take the dark holes." Mepps chickened out,

"You go in." Mole said to Heff,

"Oh no, I'm too big for this hole,

"Forget it I'll go in!" Fat Cat offered as he tries to go through the hole head first leaving his half end stuck,

"Help! I'm stuck!" Fat Cat screamed,

"What's the matter sonny, stuck up there?" Gopher asked making a joke and everybody laughed,

"Don't just stand there you idiots help me out of this whole!" Fat Cat ordered,

"Okay now heave." Stan said,

"HO!" they exclaimed as they tried to pull Fat Cat out, they took a few tried and no dice until Zipper returned with honeybees,

"After them." Zipper squeaked as the bees charged at them stinging Stan, Heff, Wart, Snout, Mepps, Mole and Fat Cat's gigantic kaboose,

"Ow! OW! OUCH!" the exclaimed in pain, then Zipper found a small gap of the hole where Fat Cat got stuck and he's small enough to fit through the gap and then faces Fat Cat while being stung repeatedly, he blew raspberries at Fat Cat,

"Why you! OUCH! CURSE YOU RESCUE RANGERS! OW!" Fat Cat shouted and again in pain, everybody laughed when Fat Cat got his comeuppance and after their fun they quickly gather the honey pots and hurry through the tunnels on their way to Gopher's main hole,

"Thanks for the help." Pooh said,

"No problem Pooh Bear." Gopher said,

"If it weren't for your plan, we would've been Fat Cat's hostages for too long." Rabbit said feeling relieved,

"Yeah and I could've fight that Fat Cat and put him into justice." Tigger said,

"I hate to be a hostage for long, glad we're free from Fat Cat's clutches mind ya." Eeyore said,

"Well I'm off to my tunnelsss." Gopher said and went down to his hole,

"Now what should we do first?" Roo asked,

"The first thing to do is to return all the honey Fat Cat stole." Chip said,

"Let's bring back the honey to the bees first." Pooh suggested,

"That's a fantastic idea Pooh." Rabbit said,

"The bees did help us." Piglet said,

"Bonzer idea pally." Monterery said,

"To the honeytree we go." Pooh said,

"To the honeytree we go!" everybody repeated.

 ** _End of Chapter_**


End file.
